Cobalt Inferno meets Radio Blues
by IAmAShyGhost
Summary: This is a quickie about two more OCs of mine, Cobalt Inferno, a unicorn and Radio Blues, an earth pony. They run into each other on the streets of Baltimare and something clicks. Will romance blossom between the famous radio pony and the pyrotechnic? Message me if you want me write an actual story about any of my OCs. I'll probably di it any way but still!


It was Hearts and Hooves Day once again and the radio pony of Baltimare, Radio Blues, has found herself to be alone once again. Not that this was anything new. Radio was to worried about her radio show was going. Who was going to next on the show, what songs should she play, things like that. So R'n'B, as the few friends she had, called her, wasn't really put off when she was alone for Hearts and Hooves Day. Of course, she had admirers, many of them willing to spend this holiday of love with the radio pony, but she turned them all down. She didn't really want just any pony to be her special some pony. She had an idea as to what kind of pony she wanted, and none of those block head stallions that wondered the streets of Baltimare. Anyway, we find R'n'B wandering the vary streets of Baltimare.

Radio Blues had her headphones up over her ears, and music blasted from them, so that any pony that got close enough could hear the lyrics of the song she was currently playing. She didn't want to hear the sounds of all the love sick ponies talking baby talk with their special some pony. She just wanted to focus on her radio show.

"Maybe if play... hmmm, no. Or maybe I could... yeah that'll work!" she said to herself as she pandered about he music that should be played and guest ponies that she could get to speak with her. She smiled to herself as she trotted happily down the sidewalk. The young earth pony watched her hooves as they shuffled along the concrete to the beat of the song she was listening to, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

Cobalt Inferno, a male unicorn, was down by Horseshoe Bay, preparing for the firework show that he had planned for Hearts and Hooves Day. He was super excited about trying out some new fireworks he had created. He as just putting the finishing touches to the positioning and timing of the fireworks, when he noticed he was missing a small number of fireworks. Though the number was small, they were crucial to making the show a amazing, at least that's what Cobalt thought. He remembered that he had forgotten them on his desk at his apartment, seeing as he had been perfecting the design until the late hours of the previous night. And he quickly turned his tail round and started to make tracks toward his home, to retrieve the fireworks.

Cobalt ran down the street as quickly as he could, dodging other ponies and receiving yells when he accidentally knocked into some pony. When he accidentally hit against yet another pony, he turned his to yell and apology to the poor pony, but when he turned his head back around to watch where he was going, he collided head on with another pony. Both were sent to the ground, both groaning.

Cobalt looked up while rubbing his head, to apologize to the pony he had knocked heads with, but who he saw was not who expected.

"R-Radio Blues?" he asked sounding a bit in awe. The white coated mare rubbed her head, and chuckled. She was used to such reactions.

"That's my name don't ware it out," she said as she stood up, picking up her headphones that had fallen from her head, and placing them around her neck. She looked to the pony she was knocked down and found a brown pelted unicorn stallion with a midnight blue mane and tail. "What's your name?" she asked. The questions seemed to shock both ponies. R'n'B because she usually doesn't ask the name of ponies who she'll most likely never meet again. And Cobalt because not many ponies want to know the name of a clumsy, firework obsessed unicorn.

"Uh... uh... um...i'm...uh," Cobalt couldn't seem to remember his name. All he could do was stare at the white and blue radio mare in front of him, as he continued to sit on the ground. The stammering of the unicorn made Radio chuckle.

"Are you always this articulate," Radio teased as she leaned down and gently rubbed her snout against his. "Well, as you know, I'm Radio Blues." This seemed to knock Cobalt back into reality, because he quickly jumped up.

"Cobalt!" he yelled suddenly remembering his name. Then realizing he yelled a bit to loudly, blushed. "Uh, Cobalt. I'm Cobalt Inferno," he said as he looked down in embarrassment. "Um I, uh, I gotta, go get, uh, get the um rest of the , um fireworks for the show, so um..." Cobalt couldn't even make a coherent sentence, as he moved around Radio Blues, making eye contact every once in a while, before quickly moving his eyes back to the ground. This made R'n'B laugh some more.

"So, I'll you around," she said as she turned her back to him, but turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She watched as the stallion stopped and jerked his head up to stare at the mare in shock. Was it an invitation to find her again? Did she really want to see him again? He could only nodded as he stood there frozen. Radio Blues smiled, showing her white teeth then put her headphones back of her ears and continued on her way, disappearing into the crowd of Baltimare ponies.

Cobalt started to walk backward, watching R'n'B until she was completely out of his line of sight. A smile broke out on his face. "I just met Radio Blues," he whispered to himself. "I MET RADIO BLUES!" he yelled excitedly as he jumped up in the air in excitement, a large smile finding itself on his snout. "Oh right the fireworks," he said to himself as he suddenly remembered why he had been running down the street, which led to him knocking into R'n'B. He quickly turned around and went to continue running to his apartment. But he tripped and landed snout first on the ground due to him tripping over a couple of trash cans that had been set out.

"I'm okay," he said as he quickly jumped back up, the blush quickly returning to his face as he saw many ponies staring at him. He chuckled shyly before quickly making his way to his apartment.


End file.
